1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toothbrushes, specifically to a toothbrush for a person wearing an orthodontic appliance. The toothbrush permits the simultaneous cleaning of the orthodontic appliance and adjacent tooth surfaces and gingiva.
2. Description of Related Art
Related prior art of toothbrushes for general cleaning of bare tooth surfaces is quite extensive. The prior art relating to the cleansing of intraoral foreign materials, such as dentures, bridgework, or orthodontic appliances is not as extensive.
Swiss Patent No. 117,317 describes a brush for cleaning dentures having an extra wide head including two longitudinal bristle rows and two clasp cleaning brushes extending from the forward end of a head. The relationship of the clasp brushes to the bristle rows indicates that this brush was not intended for intraoral use. Attempting to use this brush for intraoral purposes would likely risk injury to the soft tissue structures of the oral cavity.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,826 to Tapocier and U.S. Design Pat. No. 296,271 to Kobayashi, both disclose toothbrush designs having a conventional head at one end of a handle and an interproxbrush located at a distant point on the handle. While these designs make it possible to clean an interior of an orthodontic wire, the remote positioning of the brushes results in numerous and awkward manipulations of the toothbrush handle and lengthy time allotment to effectively clean the brace/tooth interfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,607 to Wagner discloses a toothbrush for cleaning multiple sides of teeth. The head of the toothbrush is made up of three components, including a spine and two angled side panels, all of which include bristle bunches projecting toward different tooth surfaces. It does not provide means for cleaning interior or gingival to an orthodontic appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,463 to Massetti discloses a toothbrush including a head with multiple parallel cleaning swabs set into a carrying body for cleaning of lingual tooth surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,522 to Potts describes a toothbrush having a standard elongate handle with a conventional head for cleaning bare tooth surfaces. A recessed area on an opposite side of the handle cleans the brace surfaces. The toothbrush also contains a removable component with planar bristles utilized for cleaning in between the braces and under an orthodontic wire. The transverse orientation of the brace cleaning slot requires an unnatural brushing motion which would increase the propensity for brace dislodgement if angled improperly.
As is evidenced in the prior art, there is significant need for a new and improved toothbrush which can be easily manufactured and provides for the efficient cleansing of orthodontic appliances and surrounding tooth structures.